My Little Pony FanFic Resurrection Parte 1 By: CrazyPie
by CrazyPie01010
Summary: Primera parte de esta historia de zombies creada por mi, en la que involucra a los personajes de la serie "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic". Espero que les guste, no cuesta nada dar una pequeña opinión.


MY LITTLE PONY FANFIC:"RESURRECTION"

[PARTE 1] *CrazyPie*

My little pony, fanfic. La Resurreccion. parte 1. Todos los ponys, pegasos, terrestres y unicornios, se encontraban festejando en el centro de ponyville, tras la celebración de un nuevo milenio en equestria. Se veían felices, bailaban y reían sin parar. Yo, y mis 2 amigas, sweetiebelle y applebloom, nos encontrábamos sentadas en un banquillo observando todo el ambiente que nos rodeaba. Ya pasaron 12 años, desde que aquella pesadilla entrara en nuestras mentes de por vida. Tenía solo 8 años, y fui una de los pocos que vivieron para contarlo. Me resulta increíble, que despues de tanto tiempo, nunca tuviéramos nuestras cutiemarks. Al parecer estábamos destinadas a ser unos espacios en blanco. Tuve que aprender a volar por mi misma, y cada ves que volaba, la recordaba a ella. Extrañaba mucho a rainbow dash, de verdad es muy difícil vivir teniendo que acordarse de eso en todo momento, muchos seres queridos muriendo frente a mis ojos, la sangre, las mutilaciones, y casi llegando al canibalismo. Big mac y derpy bailaban en medio del lugar, applejack atendía a unos cuantos ponys para comprar manzanas, pasteles, etcétera. Twilight estaba al lado de la princesa celestia y luna, siendo escoltadas por varios guardias de la realeza. Ahora tengo 20 años, y puedo la realidad tal cual es. Tuve un pequeño accidente que involucro la limitación al poder volar, tenia mi ala izquierda vendada. Me levanto del banquillo, alejándome del lugar.

- scootaloo, ¿a donde vas?. Pregunto applebloom.

- solo quiero despejar mi mente por un tiempo, volveré pronto. Le respondí.

Applebloom me asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar al frente. Di media vuelta, siguiendo mi camino. Paseaba por los abandonados y oscuros barrios del pueblo, intentando mantener mi mente en blanco y disfrutar el paseo. Cuando estuve a la mitad del camino, pude oír un extraño ruido proveniente de uno de los callejones. Doy lentos pasos al lugar, quizás alguien necesitaba ayuda. Eso pensaba mientras me acercaba cada ves mas al lugar. Al entrar al callejón, estaba absolutamente oscuro. Pero mi vista se acostumbro al ambiente tras unos segundos. Al dar unos cuantos pasos mas, casi me dieron ganas de echar el almuerzo al ver lo que estaba de frente. Un pony de aspecto moribundo devoraba los intestinos de un unicornio, estando este aun vivo, mirándome mientras arrojaba gemidos. Apenas podía moverse. Cuando quise intentar ayudarlo, esa cosa me mira fijamente. Sus ojos eran rojos, de su hocico grandes colmillos ensangrentados se mostraban, y grandes garras salían de sus cascos. Comencé lentamente a dar pasos hacia atrás, intentando no seguir llamando su atención. Cuando creí perderlo de vista, tropiezo con un tarro de basura cercano, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Cuando intente levantarme lo más rápido posible, el extraño pony se lanza bruscamente contra mi, no sabia como es que pudo llegar tan rápido. Intentaba morder mi rostro, y ejerciendo todas las fuerzas que podía trataba de mantenerlo alejado de mi cara. Lanza un ataque con su garra, bloqueándolo con mi pata derecha. Sus colmillos se acercaban cada vez más, y mis energías se agotaban. A lo lejos se escucho un disparo, y era el mismo pony tirado en el suelo que había arrojado el disparo, impactando en la nuca de esta cosa. Se veía algo mas débil, así que le lancé una patada en el estomago, quitándomelo de encima. El pony herido, me hacia señas que me alejara inmediatamente del lugar. Mientras disparaba una vez más, llamando la atención de ese monstruo. Pude ver como al final del callejón venían decenas de ellos, todos corriendo mostrando sus colmillos y ojos rojos. Doy media vuelta, intentando escapar de ellos, mientras oía los gritos y disparos al mismo tiempo de ese sujeto. No quería mirar por ningún motivo hacia atrás. Consigo abandonar el callejón, y esta vez dirigiéndome a la fiesta. Todos corrían peligro, se había desatado otra catástrofe. Los recuerdos, todo volvía a mi cabeza nuevamente. Miro a mi izquierda y derecha, y mas de ellos comenzaban a salir, por más callejones y por cada esquina. Apure mucho mas el paso, y pude ver grandes destellos de luces, la fiesta los estaba atrayendo a todos. Uno de ellos se lanza de costado hacia mi, y yo conseguí esquivarlo por poco. Estaba a solo unos metros del lugar, y ellos persiguiéndome cada vez mas rápido. Cuando conseguí llegar, agitaba mis patas en el aire, tratando de llamar la atención de todos, pero quien le prestaría atención a alguien de miles de ponys que se encontraban festejando. Apple

jack me noto algo alterada, por lo que se acerco a mi.

- ¿Qué sucede scoot?, te noto algo alterada. Pregunto poniendo un casco sobre mi hombro.

- ellos. Han vuelto. Le respondí intentando mantener la calma.

- qui, quienes?. Pregunto mas preocupada.

La conversación se corto cuando se oyó un gigantesco grito cercano, al mirar a aquella dirección, esas cosas se lanzaban contra los ponys indefensos, grandes chorros de sangre salpicaba por cada victima caída. Comenzaron a aparecer voladores, estrellándose de cara contra más de nosotros, un caos se desataba sin posibilidad de detener. Todos corrían por doquier, los pegasos que intentaban escapar por el aire, eran inmediatamente acorralados por los infectados voladores, para después caer contra alguna casa o estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando quise intentar escapar del lugar, appleyac ya no estaba, todos eran empujados por la gran cantidad de ponys que corrían. Me puse en marcha, pude ver un camino casi despejado. Mientras corría, uno de los voladores carga contra uno terrestre, soltando una pequeña navaja que traía el en si. La recojo, mirando al pony que estaba siendo atacado. Me acerco lo mas rápido que puedo, quitándole el infectado de encima, enterrando la navaja en su cabeza con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer en el momento. Ayudo a levantar al sujeto, su color de pelaje era azul oscuro, crin negro, y ojos café claro.

- esto es suyo. Le dije devolviéndole la navaja.

- puede quedárselo, es lo mínimo que puedo darle, me a salvado la vida. Además, creo que lo necesitas más que yo. Tengo que buscar a mi familia. Muchas gracias. Termino de hablar, y lo perdí de vista tras unos momentos. Y yo hice lo mismo. Volví a centrarme en la vía despejada, y esta ves sin que nada me distrajera. Al escapar del centro, aun seguía perseguida por unos cuantos, y me estaban alcanzando. Apure mucho mas el paso, hasta que pude ver una gran casa de 2 pisos hecha de madera, con un farol iluminando la entrada. Al girar de la perilla, me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Miro a mi derecha, y se acercaban a gran velocidad.

- en ocasiones esconden las llaves. Me pregunte mientras movía todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor.

Al golpear una roca cercana, vi que la llave estaba pegada a ella por debajo. La desprendo, insertándola rápidamente en la ranura. Quito el seguro, abriendo la puerta rápidamente, cerrándola de golpe. No sabia si considerarme una tipa con buena o mala suerte. Los infectados comenzaban a golpear de ella, y yo resistía detrás de ella. Miro a lo que tenia de frente, y habían decenas de muebles. Me despego de la puerta, arrastrando uno de los grandes sillones. Eran pesados, por lo que tarde mas de lo que tenía en mente. Luego una mesa, después unas sillas, incluso cuadros estaban como bloqueo en la puerta. Tras unos minutos, los cuales considere horas, dejaron de golpear la puerta. Me dio curiosidad, y mire por la ventana. Los ponys perseguían a un pony que no conseguí identificar, pero al parecer era un pegaso. Ya que esas cosas miraban hacia arriba mientras lo, o la seguían. Debía relajarme, mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido. Me acerco a uno de los rincones, sentándome. Apoye mi cabeza sobre la pared, he intente quedarme dormida con la esperanza de que mis amigas se encontraran sanas y salvas en algun lugar de este pueblo.

La luz del día invadió mi rostro, por lo que abrí mis ojos de golpe. No pase una muy buena noche, sentía como más de ellos pasaban por la entrada, y en pocas ocasiones golpeaban de ella. Pero tarde o temprano se largaban. Me levanto, y el hambre comenzaba a invadirme. Ayer no comí absolutamente nada, estuve todo el tiempo ayudando con las preparaciones de la fiesta. Tomo la navaja, y abandone la casa por la ventana. Ya no contaba con tantas energías para mover todo de nuevo. Miro a mi alrededor, y pude ver el pueblo a mi izquierda. Con pasos cortos me dirijo hacia ahí, mientras que en el camino me topaba con cadáveres tirados, algunos con sus órganos expuestos y otros sin algunas extremidades. No hubo mucha diferencia al llegar al pueblo, los caminos se encontraban despejados, y grandes filas de cuerpos tirados siendo devorados por los pájaros que se acercaban al lugar. Sentí algo de alivio, al ver la pastelería de los señores cake abierta. Me acerco al recinto, viendo apetitosos pasteles detrás de la vitrina. Entro, rompiendo el cristal que los mantenía seguros. Saco uno de ellos, comiendo rápidamente. Quería llevar mas de ellos, pero no tenia nada con que guardarlos. Repentinamente escuche extraños ruidos provenientes del segundo piso. Miro las escaleras, y lo pensé un segundo. Comencé a subir por los escalones, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando llegue a la mitad, vi un sector ensangrentado, y una pequeña pistola que alguien tuvo que abandonar. La levanto, teniendo la navaja en pata derecha, y la pistola en la izquierda. Otra ves se escucharon los ruidos, y provenían de la habitación de pinki pie. Abro la puerta sigilosamente, viendo al señor cake arrodillado frente al cuerpo de su esposa tendido en el suelo, y se veía una marca de bala en su cabeza.

- no puedo vivir con esto. Dijo mientras ponía un arma de fuego en su boca.

Abro la puerta rápidamente, corriendo hacia el. Cuando estuve a punto de conseguirlo, jala del gatillo, y grandes trozos de cerebro salpican a la pared, y grandes cantidades de sangre salpicaron a mi rostro. Fue suficiente. vomito en ese mismo instante, sacando el pastelillo que comí hace poco. Me limpio la boca, y después me quito la sangre que cubría mis ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. No sabia que hacer. Me tome un par de minutos. Abro aun mas los ojos, viendo a lo lejos la casa del árbol donde solía reunirme con mis amigas.

- sweet apple acress. Lo dije mientras una sonrisa se levantaba en mi rostro.

Mis amigas estaban allí, y eso era algo que podía asegurar. Abandono rápidamente el lugar, dirigiéndome a mi próximo destino.


End file.
